Accepting Help
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Justin is convinced he doesn't need Brian's help, but when his stubborness leads to putting himself in danger; how far will Brian go to keep him safe? Written by Jet and I permission to post given WARNING! Contains nonsexual spanking, and sexual content!
1. Money Woes

(This story is a concoction made from both me and good friend, Jet

_(This story is a concoction made from both me and good friend, Jet! I play all of Brian's parts, and Jet plays all of Justin's! This first chapter was a recap written Solely by Jet, after that it goes back and forth as stated above ;) It takes place mid second season where Justin has decided to start slacking off on his schoolwork, and he is employed as a go-go boy. Justin gets drugged up at one of the go-go parties, and is in way over his head. Brian decides it's time to take Justin in under his wing whether he wants to be under it or not!)_

Justin stood against a wall and looked at the party going on around him with a bored expression. He felt like leaving, but knew he couldn't leave until Gary told him he could go. A middle-aged man, who was obviously drunk, came over to Justin and said with a slur, "Hey, can I get you a drink?"

Barely containing his disgust, Justin said, "No thanks."

He turned and looked back out at the party as the man walked off to find another of the pretty boys' that Gary had at his party. Justin sighed and thought back to how he had gotten to this point. It had all started when his father had refused to continue to pay for his college tuition. He tried to get financial aid, but his father made too much money. His mother had offered to help, but he just couldn't take her money when he knew she was strapped as it was. And then there was Brian. Justin shook his head and leaned it against the wall and closed his eyes.

He could see Brian's face as he offered him the money. But Justin hadn't wanted a hand out from Brian. He wanted to make it on his own. Wanted to prove that he could do it without any help. But then he hadn't been able to find any jobs that made the amount of money he would need to pay for tuition, only jobs that would pay the same amount that he made at the diner, and that didn't even come close to what he needed.

Then a week ago at Babylon, Justin had been watching the dancers, and seen all the money that was being stuffed in their g-strings. Once the idea was in his head, it wouldn't go away. He was a pretty good dancer, and he knew he would be able to rake in bunches of money if given the chance. The next day after school, Justin went to see Gary, the owner of Babylon. He'd asked if there was a position open, but Gary had blown him off. Justin, never one to give up easily, took off everything except his white fruit of the looms and gave Gary a private dance to convince him. Gary had agreed to give him a shot, and Justin had gone home enthusiastic about his new job.

Brian had brought home some Chinese food, and once Justin told him about his new job, Brian had asked him for a private dance as well. Justin had been happy to oblige and stripped down to his underwear again to dance on the coffee table for Brian. Once he was done, Justin sat next to Brain on the couch and said, "I'll be pulling in 200 to 300 a night"

Brain had said, "That'd better be all you're pulling young man. And remember, you still have your schoolwork to do."

Justin had smiled and bratted, "And what if I don't?"

Brian had put his Chinese food down and said, "Hmmmm…. You'd have to be spanked."

Justin had chuckled and said, "Yeah, just try."

They had exchanged a look, and then after a short playful struggle, Justin had found himself over Brian's lap, with his underwear pulled down, getting some light slaps to his ass. Not sure if he liked it or not Justin had said, "Hey! I was just kidding."

Brian had swatted him again and said, "You know you like it." as if reading Justin's mind.

Justin blushed as he remembered both Lindsey and Melanie had walked in on them at that moment.

Justin was jolted out of his thoughts as Gary walked over to him and offered him a drag off the joint he was smoking. Justin refused, "No thanks."

Gary said, "Come on, loosen up."

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, Justin took a drag off the joint before handing it back. Gary said, "Take off your shirt."

"Why."

Gary gave him a look and Justin said, "Right. Decoration."

He took his shirt off, and Gary handed him the joint again. As Justin took another drag, he realized this was stronger then the stuff he was used to that Brian got for him, and told himself he'd have to slow down. He handed it back. One of Gary's guests came up to them and said, "Looks like your friend needs a drink."

Shaking his head no Justin opened his mouth to say no, but then Gary himself put a drink in his hand. Justin said, "Thanks." and took a sip. Gary put a hand around the other guy's shoulders and led him away from Justin. Justin leaned against the wall and sipped his drink, wishing the party were over.

His thoughts strayed back to the first night he'd danced at Babylon. The money hadn't been as good as he was hoping for, so that night he had asked Gary if he could dance at the bar where the better tips were. Gary had said no, but Justin had said he really needed the money. Gary told him "You give me some time; I'll give you some time." While fondling his crotch.

Justin had been somewhat disgusted, but really needed the money. So in the end he'd let Gary give him a blow job. After that, the tips had been great. After a few days of school during the day, and dancing until two in the morning every night, Justin was starting to drag. Gary was more then willing to help him stay awake with some cocaine. But on the third morning, Justin just couldn't get up when he heard the alarm go off. Brian who was up and about ready to leave for work had said in an overly cheery voice, "Good morning Sunshine! I thought you had a class."

"I ditched it."

"How are you supposed to be doing your best work when you've been up all night fucking around?" Brian had asked in a somewhat teasing voice.

Justin mumbled, "I'm taking lessons from you, and I'm not fucking around, I'm working."

Unimpressed, and sounding a little more serious Brian had said, "Yeah, I saw your work'. Your boss gave you a line of coke. How are you supposed to be putting yourself through school when you're getting so hammered that you can't make it through your classes?"

Getting pissed Justin had grabbed some money off the nightstand and tossed it in Brian's direction, "410 in one night."

"For your tuition that you don't have to worry about when they kick you out."

Glaring at Brian he said, "You sound like my father. Fuck off."

He turned his back on Brain and pulled the covers over himself to go back to sleep. Brian had started the alarm clock up again and set it on the floor away from the bed so that Justin would have to get out to turn it off, and then pulled the blanket all the way off the bed on his way out the door. Justin had been pissed. Where did Brian get off telling him what to do?

Justin opened his eyes and took a few large drinks of whatever Gary had given him because he was thirsty. Another of the pretty boys' at the party came by and said to Justin, "Great party huh?"

Justin smiled and said, "I guess."

He took a few more drinks, and then noticed the guy he was talking to had a drink just like his, and that he was weaving while he walked away. Justin looked down at his drink suspiciously. He walked away from his wall, and looked for someplace to set it down, but found the floor wouldn't keep still while he tried to walk. He stumbled over to a coffee table and put his drink down. Then Gary was there again with his arm around Justin and helping him to stand. He said, "I haven't shown you around my house yet have I?"

Justin wanted to go home, but found himself smiling stupidly at Gary and saying, "No."

As Gary lead him through the house, Justin tried to remember exactly why he had stubbornly refused to take Brian's money. He'd offered it more then once.

Two days ago they had been at a party for Emmett when Brian had said, "If you don't want me to give you the money, I'll loan it to you."

"I don't need your handouts."

"It's not a handout. When you graduate, you can pay me back."

"No thanks."

"Why are you being such a twat?"

Frustrated with Brian, Justin had said, "I'm not being a twat. I'm trying to take care of myself. Look, once you told me you wanted me to be the best homosexual I could possibly be. That doesn't include leaning on you for everything."

Brian had looked away and said, "Sometimes a man has to learn to accept help."

Justin had scoffed at that. Like Brian knew how to accept help. Then the next day on Friday, Justin had made it to school, and his professor had told him he was going to flunk if he didn't ace the next project that was due Monday morning. Justin had practically begged his professor to give him an extension, but it was no use. He'd gone to Gary and asked for the weekend off. Gary had refused but then agreed to give Justin the weekend off as long as he would agree to be decoration at a privet party at his house that night.

That night when Brian had gotten home from work Justin had been drawing. Brian kissed him and then looked at the drawing Justin was working on. He said, "Not bad."

"Thanks."

"How did you get the night off?"

"I told the boss I had to finish a project."

Brain seemed skeptical, "It was that easy?"

Smiling Justin said, "In fact he said I could have the whole weekend off as long as I do a gig at an after-hours party at his house tonight."

"For what?"

"He needs a pretty boy there for decoration."

Frowning Brian asked, "Who else would be there?"

Justin thought Brian was starting to sound like his father again and the annoyance came through in his voice, "How should I know? His friends?"

"I can imagine what his friends are like." Brian had said with distaste.

"You don't know."

"I know how you got to dance at the bar."

Scoffing Justin said, "So I let him blow me. Big deal."

After a pause Brian said, "I'll give you five thousand dollars."

"For what?"

"The drawing you just did."

Glaring back at his computer, and thinking how arrogant Brian was, Justin had told him coldly, "It's not for sale."

Brian had walked away and said, "No. Just you."

Justin wanted to yell at Brian and tell him it wasn't true, but in reality it was. It just hurt to hear him say it like that. Brian had left the loft without another word, and Justin finished what he could of his project before he had to head to the party.

Gary had shown Justin to a few different rooms, and as they went Justin found himself less steady, and stopped thinking about Brian long enough to realize he wasn't thinking right at all. Gary showed him to his play room' next, and Justin saw one of the pretty boys in a sling getting gang banged by at least five guys. Gary whispered in Justin's ear, "Have you ever been in a sling Justin? You'll love it."

Justin tried to clear his head by shaking it, but that only made the room less steady. The thought of getting in a sling and letting a bunch of guys fuck him was not an appealing thought. He shoved Gary's arm off his shoulder and said, "No."

Gary wasn't swayed and said, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Gary and another guy from the party were closing in on Justin, and he snapped. He kicked Gary in the face without thinking about much besides the fact that if he didn't get out right now, he might never get out.

Gary put a hand to his mouth and mumbled something about his cap. Justin backed away. Gary glared at him and said, "Get out of here! And don't bother coming back to work!"

Justin backed away and stumbled out of the room trying to find his way to the front door.


	2. The Pick Up

(This story is a concoction made from both me and good friend, Jet

Ted and Mikey had been dropped off at their perspective houses as Brian sighed tiredly from the night's events. Mikey's mouth had almost landed them all in jail, but after some sweet talking, the officer was persuaded to let them off with a few hundred dollars in tickets.

He stopped at a traffic light starring off distractedly as he waited for the light to turn green. His eyes scanned the street before settling on a sheet of paper on his dashboard. It was Justin's directions to the party he had gone to entertain. Brian scowled at the thought as he reached over and snatched the sheet of paper off the dash crumpling it up and tossing it on the seat.

The light turned green, and he sped off towards his loft. It didn't take long before he had parked his car and was leaning his head back to light a smoke. As he smoked, he contemplated Justin dancing and being ogled by old, lecherous losers. A slight twang of jealousy followed these thoughts before he laughed at himself thinking of the age difference between the two. Was he much different being twelve years older? Hell, a few more years and he could be the boy's father. These thoughts circled his train of thought back to their earlier conversation about Justin taking his studies more seriously. He hated the notion that this moonlighting job might cost Justin his chance to succeed.

Brian glanced at his watch, 11:54PM, it was still early. He reached over grabbing the crumpled paper from the seat unfolding it and reading the directions. Brian fired up the car and pulled back out onto the street deciding that he was going to go to Gary's party invited or not, he had cash, and could toss a little Gary's way to get Justin out of his contract a little early. He smiled thinking about how he would tell Justin that he wanted a private lap dance from him before they retired home for the night. It would work out well for the both of them, Brian would get laid, and Justin would get much needed sleep.

His smile dropped as he got less than a block from where the party was taking place; there was Justin, he was staggering down the street with his shoulder dragging across the brick wall he was using to keep himself upright. Two men had exited the house and were speed walking towards Justin. Brian's eyes followed them warily as he pulled over next to Justin and shouted his name. Justin glanced over at him in confusion before recognition dawned across his face and the boy gave a small smile before turning back towards the wall to cling to its cold surface and settle his disorientation.

Brian put the car in park and stepped out quickly to stride over to Justin never taking his eyes off of the approaching men. Brian's adrenaline peeked in anticipation of what was to come from the disgruntled looking men, but by the time he'd reached Justin the men had slowed their pace finally stopping and turning to go back to the house deciding Brian obviously knew Justin and the conflict wasn't worth having. As they left, Brian turned Justin away from the wall, and Justin's eyes lulled back in his head. Brian's lips pursed in anger as understanding of what could have happened to Justin overtook him. He glared at the house muttering, "Fucking pricks," before grabbing Justin away from the wall and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Justin bobbed his head up to look at him smiling once more as he said, "Hey…"

Brian gave him a small smile asking, "Need a ride?"

Justin smiled again but didn't respond letting Brian lead him back to the car to help him climb in. Justin was pretty out of it for the majority of the car ride home before the drug had finally started to wear off.

This silence of course just gave Brian time to think about everything that had just happened and the thought of what could have happened to him tonight if he hadn't shown up. Brian made up his mind that that wasn't going to be an issue again because he planned to have a long talk with Justin when he was sober enough to comprehend what he had to say.

Noticing Justin was starting to come out of his stupor, he casually asked, "Am I going to have to drag your ass up to the loft, or can you walk?"

Justin felt the Jeep parking and looked out the window. They were home at the loft. He had been relaxing against the seat and letting his mind wander as they passed street after street. But now he was slightly confused, trying to remember where they had been before the car. Then it came to him, and he realized whatever Gary had slipped him had really messed him up for a while.

Justin looked over at Brian who asked him if he could walk. His eyebrows drew together as he tried to remember why he was in the Jeep at all. Brian wasn't at the party. He couldn't remember calling Brian and asking him to pick him up. Brian had just showed up. Justin frowned as he decided Brian had been checking up on him. Justin said with annoyance, "I can walk."

As Justin opened the car door he thought about Brian checking up on him, and the way Brian had been behaving since Justin found out his father wasn't going to pay for tuition. Justin stepped out and slammed the Jeep door behind him, thinking that Brian needed to back off and stop trying to govern his decision making. He was embarrassed with himself for letting Gary slip him something, and he was annoyed that Brian had been there to see how fucked up he'd been. He took a step and fell. He pushed himself up, angry that he was obviously still affected by the drugs, and concentrated on walking towards the elevator.

Brian raised an eyebrow at Justin's behavior but said nothing. He had already decided any words he had to say would be better left said in the morning when the drugs would have finished running their course through Justin's system. He came up behind Justin and teased, "You call that walking?"

Justin muttered, "Fuck off." and leaned against the elevator wall once he made it in. He watched Brian close the doors and push the buttons to go up. Once they made it to the loft, Justin headed right for the bed and flopped face down, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

Brian followed Justin into the loft his eyes cutting over to watch Justin flop onto the bed as he strode into the kitchen to fix himself a drink. It hadn't taken Brian more than ten minutes to fix and finish his drink, but by the time he had finished it, Justin was out cold. Brian was tired as well and laid his empty glass down on the table, kicked his shoes off, and stripped his clothes off before climbing onto the bed. He moved over to Justin pulling both of his shoes off and proceeded to fully undress his limp body and pull the covers up over him before laying down himself.

He was tired, but his mind was racing as he thought of the possible consequences this night could have held if he had just gone up to the loft instead of out to get Justin. He looked over at Justin sleeping so peacefully, his blonde strands had matted themselves to his forehead from earlier perspiration of sweating out whatever drug he'd been slipped. Brian reached over gently pushing the hairs off his forehead before turning over, turning the light out, and falling to sleep himself.

The next morning he'd awaken before Justin and ripped the covers off giving his ass a quick slap as he stated loudly enough to wake the dead, "Rise and shine sunshine!" He didn't wait for Justin to snatch the covers back tossing them on the floor as he stated, "Get up; you stink and need a shower, and that project of yours isn't going to finish itself."

Jerking awake from the lack of warmth and Brian's shouting, Justin groaned. His head hurt, and his mouth felt like he'd eaten some sand. He knew falling back to sleep wasn't an option, because the pain in his head wouldn't let him. He got up and headed for the bathroom muttering, "Don't shout. Too fucking cheerful."

Once in the bathroom he took some painkillers with a huge glass of water, and then took a long hot shower. As he was letting the warm water go down his back he thought about the night before.

The party had gone horribly wrong, and Gary had slipped him something. Then Brian was there. He'd been angry at Brian last night for showing up, but now that he was thinking more clearly, he knew he should thank him for showing up when he did. It would have been a bitch trying to figure out how to get home in his drugged up state. And it was kind of sweet to know that Brian was looking out for him. He also thought about his tuition. Gary had basically fired him, and that didn't leave him with very many options. Either drop out, or accept Brian's offer.

Justin sighed, still not sure what the better choice was, and turned the water off. He dried himself off, and went into the bedroom to find some clothes and talk to Brian.

Brian had ripped the rest of the sheets off the bed and changed the linen and had almost finished cooking up a quick plate of scrambled eggs for the two of them by the time Justin had exited the bathroom. Brian wasn't exactly a chef, but figured Justin would likely be hungry after not eating anything the night before. When he saw Justin he remarked, "Come sit down, I'm making you some breakfast."

Justin had put on some clean pants and was pulling on a shirt when Brian called him. He walked into the kitchen area and saw Brian was in fact cooking something, and not just pouring cold cereal. He walked up behind Brian who was at the stove, and wrapped his arms around Brian's middle. He kissed Brian's shoulder and said, "A real breakfast? What's the occasion?"

Brian turned smiling at Justin responding, "You are. Now eat up, I'm going to shovel these down and grab a quick shower, and when I come back, I want us to have a little chat." Brian picked up a plate of eggs for himself and handed one to Justin grabbing them each a fork and stabbing one into Justin's eggs before commencing to eat his own.

The eggs smelled great, and Justin decided he was starving. He ate his eggs, and when Brian went in to take a shower Justin made himself a slice toast too. While he ate his toast and waited for Brian to get out, he went over the expected chat in his head. Brian would tell him he was being a twat, and then tell him to take his money, and stop working for Gary. Justin made a sour face. Working for Gary wouldn't be an issue anymore. But taking Brian's money seemed like giving up, even if it was a loan. He sighed, and waited to see what Brian would say.

Brian didn't take long to shower coming out with his towel wrapped around his neck. Justin was rinsing their plates off and setting the egg pan in the sink to soak. He tossed the towel into the laundry bin and slipped a pair of sweats on before coming into the living room. He watched Justin curiously as he went about the simple tasks of cleaning up. He really cared for the boy, and it wasn't until Justin had gotten bashed that he'd really let himself realize just how much he'd cared. Now he felt like his feelings were betraying him because they made him feel helpless to stop Justin from doing things that might get himself hurt, or worse killed.

It wasn't until Justin had turned to face him that he was taken back out of his silent reverie. He gave the boy a quick smirk before walking over to the couch and sitting down to wait for Justin to finish up and come to join him.


	3. The 'Chat'

(This story is a concoction made from both me and good friend, Jet

Justin finished up in the kitchen and walked over to sit next to Brian on the couch. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Sighing because he was not looking forward to rehashing the same issue again, Justin sounded slightly put upon as he said, "So what do you want to talk about, as if I didn't already know."

Brian scoffed lulling his head to the side to give Justin an annoyed glare, "You know what, I'm really getting sick of this attitude of yours. You've been acting like a little brat, and if you keep insisting on acting the part, I might feel the need to react accordingly."

Rolling his eyes Justin's voice was laced with sarcasm as he said, "So I'm a brat now instead of a twat? Great; any other words of wisdom to impart on me before I start working on my project? No wait, let me guess, I need to stop working for Gary, and take your hand out while looking at you with adoring eyes for fixing me yet again. I think we're done talking." Justin stood up to head for his computer.

Brian scowled responding, "You want me to impart some words of wisdom on you? I think I can manage that!" Brian had had enough and before Justin could get out of arm's length, Brian had quickly snatched his loose fitting jeans by the waist line and pulled Justin to him. Once Justin was stumbling to keep his balance in front of him, he took a hold of either side of Justin's jeans and snagged them easily down to Justin's knees grabbing his wrist and pulling the stunned boy over his left knee and cinching his right leg over both Justin's legs to keep him in place before Justin even had a chance to react.

Justin pushed at the couch with his arms, trying to get up and yelled, "I'm not in the mood for this shit Brian! I don't have time to fuck around today. Let me up!"

Brian responded, "And I'm not in the mood for your shit," as he finished the sentence his hand came down swiftly with three hard slaps before continuing, "Now, that I've got your attention, we can have our little chat."

Justin had been over Brian's lap before, but as soon as the first swat landed he realized that this time was different. Last time the swats had stung a tiny bit. This time they hurt. Justin cried out in pain and surprise, "Ow Ow Ow!" and his body jerked to try and get away from Brian's grasp.

After Brian's comment Justin said, "I'm not talking to you about anything like this, and I'm not playing whatever game you think you're playing. You're being an asshole! Now let me up!!

Brian gave Justin another four hard swats before pulling Justin's briefs down sparing him no dignity as he replied, "Okay, you don't want to talk? Fine. Let me know when you are ready to talk." As soon as the words had come out of his mouth, Brian started to reign down a steady swarm of swats to Justin's already reddening bottom. He knew until he'd gotten Justin in the frame of mind to listen, the only thing that would be driving Justin's side of the conversation would be his pride.

Justin ouched through the first swats, and couldn't quite believe it when he felt his underwear going down. He found it difficult to wrap his head around the fact that Brian seemed to be serious and not playing. When the swats started up without the protection of underwear, Justin screeched in anger. He tried kicking his legs to get Brian's leg off his, but found himself pinned. A few seconds into it he yelled, "I can't believe you're spanking me! Go find some other twink to play daddy games with! I don't like this, and it won't change anything!"

Brian didn't stop spanking responding with, "Believe it; I'm not playing games with you. I want you to stop and take a look at what the fuck you're doing with your life! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you last night if I hadn't come and found you stumbling down the street?" As Brian continued his rant the swats came down harder and faster to emphasize his concern.

"This is about last night?! Ouch damn it!! So it would have been a bitch to get home! So what?!" Justin's squirming and kicking hadn't gotten him away from the pain, which seemed to be growing exponentially with each swat, so he put his right hand back to cover his rear.

Brian didn't miss a beat as Justin's hand shot back to cover his swelling rear, Brian's hand scooped Justin's wrist up and pulled his hand into the small of Justin's back continuing to pepper his ass. "It wasn't you getting home I was referring to; it was what could have happened to you at that fucking party!"

Brian paused his spanking to pull Justin's squirming body back up snug against his waist as he scolded, "Did you even see the two skuzzy thugs coming up from out of your buddy Gary's flop house? I did. They were coming to collect your drugged up ass off the fucking street. If they hadn't seen me rushing up to your side…" Brian was getting too emotional, and not being one to let his feelings pour out, he instead began spanking again taking the overwhelming fear for Justin's safety he had felt out in a concentrated stream of slaps to Justin's ass.

After hearing Brian's first comment and the tone of voice in which he said it, Justin was struck with the realization that Brian was doing this because he cared about him and had been worried about him. This was a shocking revelation to Justin. Brian was not the type to prove he cared, and in fact would go out of his way to prove that he didn't care, even if he did. Justin knew Brian cared about him; he just never thought Brian would demonstrate it in such a discernible manner.

Then when Brian paused to secure Justin in place, and told Justin about the guys who had followed him out of the party, Justin's anger went away completely, and all that was left in its place was shame and embarrassment over his own behavior. Once the spanking started up again Justin felt his eyes filling with tears. He stopped trying to actively get away and called out, "I'm sorry! Ow! I didn't know... Ouch! ...about those guys! Brian! You said we could... Ah! ...you said we could talk! I'm ready to talk now!" Justin felt the tears slip down his cheeks as he yelled.

Brian gave Justin five more good swats before stopping, "Good. I'm glad I'm starting to get through to you. I didn't want to do this you know?" Brian shook his head trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind sighing before continuing to speak, "I watch you day in and day out get further away from your goals just to try and impress upon me that you're all grown up. You don't want to accept my help just to prove a stupid point. It's not worth it. The ends aren't justifying the means, and I'm tired of sitting by while you risk your well being when you know you don't have to. If it matters that much to you, we can work it out so it's a loan, and once you get your degree, you can pay me back. Does that sound reasonable?" As he spoke, Brian kept Justin held down over his knee unsure if Justin was really ready to listen, or he had agreed to talk just to avoid more of Brian's hand impacting on his already tender bottom.

Taking a few deep breaths while listening to Brian, Justin tried to calm down. Justin hated to admit it, but he knew Brian was right. Since hearing his funding was gone, Justin had been trying to prove that he could do it all on his own, and he had failed miserably. Being over Brian's knee with a sore butt was glaring proof to Justin that he wasn't 'all grown up' as Brian had put it, and that he wasn't able to take care of things himself.

Justin said quietly, "It sounds reasonable, and I'll take it as a loan, but it also sounds a lot like failure. Be honest, if the tables were turned, would you give up and take the loan, or would you keep trying to find a way to make it on your own?"

Brian responded with few sharp slaps to Justin's aching rear "It's not failure to accept my help! And this isn't about me, it's about you."

Brian stopped spanking letting a calm wash over him before speaking more gently to answer Justin's question, "To be honest with you Justin, I can't really say what I would have done if I were in your position. I'm not you, and you're not me, and I didn't deal with the same situation you are dealing with now. All I do know is that throwing away your future is not an option. I'm not going to let you because I have the ability to make sure you have a chance to succeed, and while I have the ability to help you, I can't let you fail yourself. Can you understand that?"

"Ow!" Justin yelled as Brian swatted him again, and a few more tears went down his face. Then when Brian stopped and did answer Justin's question honestly, Justin listened intently. And when Brian said he wasn't going to let Justin throw away his future Justin cried even harder. Once Brian was done talking Justin answered him with an emotional, "Yes."

Feeling that Justin had really gotten the point, Brian eased him up off his lap and into a hug. He felt really bad for going to such an extreme when he saw the absolutely miserable look in Justin's eyes. He pulled Justin to him and caressed the back of his neck tenderly feeling the boy's warmth and hot tears on his chest, and at that moment, he also decided he wouldn't have taken it back because he didn't want Justin anymore damaged than he'd already been. He whispered softly into Justin's ear, "Calm down, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." Justin really was his sunshine even if Brian couldn't admit it out loud.

Relieved to be upright again, Justin leaned on Brian's chest and tried to stop crying while Brian held him. He found comfort in Brian's embrace and in his words, and after a few minutes he was able to stop. Once he had himself more under control he wiped the tears off his face and then put a hand back to feel his ass which was not only sore, but warm to the touch. He turned his head back to see as much of the damage as he could, and then turned back to Brian with an accusatory pout. "You're an asshole. That really hurt."

Brian smiled at Justin's pout responding, "You're right, I am an asshole. I hope the next time you think of doing something so stupid you'll think of how much of an asshole I am and how much what I just did hurt so I won't have to worry about having to do it again." Before Justin could protest what he had just said, Brian pulled him in to give him a quick kiss accompanied by a charismatic smile as he asked cutely, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

Justin thought about that for a second. He told himself that he should be angry about what had just happened, and that he should be yelling at Brian for what he had done. But what he really felt was relief that he didn't have to worry about the money or about working for Gary anymore. And on top of that he felt cared for. Justin's pout was still in place but not as pronounced as it had been when he made up his mind. He flipped himself over so that he was across Brian's lap again and said, "Yes. You need to kiss it a lot, because I'm not going to be able to sit and concentrate on my project the way it is now."

Brian's grin turned lecherous as he scooped Justin up in his arms with one arm under his pelvic and the other across his chest. He rolled Justin up onto his own chest to give Justin two quick kisses on the rear, one on each cheek, before scooting over to the edge of the couch to stand and bring Justin the few steps separating the loft from the bed room. He laid Justin down gently in the center of the bed before reaching into his night stand and retrieving some cold cream ointment to apply to Justin's sore bottom.

He smiled widely at the sight in front of him and couldn't help sporting an erection as he climbed onto the bed and on top of Justin to trail soft kisses down the center of his back all the way down to the tender scorched flesh of his ass. He kissed gently down one cheek and up the other letting his lips barely graze the skin as he opened up the jar of cold cream and began to apply the cool cream to Justin's crimson rear.

Justin's pout went away completely when Brian put him on the bed and started kissing his back. And once Brian started rubbing the cream into his ass, Justin sighed contentedly, lay his head down on the bed, and closed his eyes. The cream made his butt feel much better, which made him relax even more. He said, "That's nice. Rub my back too?"

Brian climbed back over to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of sensual oil uncapping it. He held the bottle up over Justin's arm letting it pour out in small drips while his other hand ran along behind the drops to catch and smooth them into Justin's skin. Brian straddled Justin's lower back his cock falling into the dip in the small of his back as he continued to drip the oil across Justin's back and onto Justin's other arm. He set the lotion beside his leg and began working the applied oil into Justin's arms and down onto his shoulders as he whispered sultrily, "When I get done rubbing you down on the outside, I'm going to rub you down on the inside as well."

Loving the feel of Brian's hands on him, rubbing away the tension and stress of the past week, Justin almost agreed right away. But after a second to think about it he said sullenly, "Sounds good except I'm injured, thanks to you, so you'll have to wait a day for me to heal." He looked back over his shoulder at Brian with a small smile and added, "Unless you want me to rub you down on the inside."

Brian ran his hands down Justin's back kneading in the oil as he smirked responding, "You know I don't normally go for being the bottom, but I think I could make an exception today to give you a chance to recuperate," He paused his smirk turning devilish, "But you'll have to make up for the fucking you missed today tomorrow."

Grinning wide at the prospect of being allowed to top Brian, Justin was hard immediately. He ended the back rub by rolling over onto his side and reaching up to pull Brian down beside him. As soon as he could reach Brian's mouth, Justin kissed him and used his tongue to express how excited he was about it. After a few minutes of kissing and removing all the clothes that were left on both of them, Justin reached for a condom on the nightstand. He ripped it open, but looked at Brian before putting it on and asked, "You sure?"

Brian smiled at him reassuringly as he traced his hand down Justin's side stopping right above his hipbone to give the soft flesh there a small squeeze before sliding his hand down on to Justin's cock and giving it a nice long up and down stroke to show he was equally excited. As he stroked Justin's stiffening cock, he glanced back up his dark eyes boring into Justin's before asking sarcastically, "Am I ever not sure?"

"Good point." Justin put the condom on himself and gently pushed on Brian's shoulder to get him face down on the bed. Once he had Brian where he wanted him, Justin reached over to the nightstand and got out some lube. He put some on his fingers and slowly lubed and stretched Brian's hole, before sliding his cock in. Once he was in all the way, Justin was motionless for a few seconds appreciating how tight Brian was, and loving the sensation. He leaned down and kissed Brian's back a couple of times before he started moving slowly in and out, the pace increasing with each thrust.

Brian grunted as Justin opened him up. His tight hole burned from his near never having it entered. It didn't help that Justin's cock was so thick not to mention quite long. He was glad that Justin had worked his fingers in and out of him to loosen him up before penetrating deep inside him. Brian moved his leg up to open himself further to Justin's cock, and as it slid in and out of him faster and faster, his heart rate matched the tempo of Justin's thrusts. His own cock was rock hard now as he reached over grabbing some lube to apply on his own cock.

Justin wanted to hold off on cumming for as long as possible, but once he saw that Brian was jerking himself off in time to his thrusts, Justin couldn't hold off any longer. He slid all the way in and stayed still for a second as the orgasm pulsed through him, and then gave a few more thrusts. A couple of seconds later he felt Brian's muscles spasm around his half hard cock. Justin collapsed on top of Brian's back lying still while catching his breath.

A moan escaped Brian's lips in both pain and ecstasy as Justin penetrated balls deep into him. The pressure on his prostate was so immense that when he felt Justin begin to cum, his own arousal could no longer be contained bursting forth as he shot his load simultaneously milking the cum out of Justin. They lay panting in the afterglow of their orgasms. When Justin withdrew from him, Brian rolled onto his side reaching over to pull Justin's sweaty form in close. He wanted to feel his warmth and closeness. He peered into Justin's loving eyes and bright smile unable to help feeling the smile contagious. Brian contently gave him a quick kiss as he remarked jokingly, "So how do you like that, now we both have sore asses."

Justin laughed and said, "Well since you seemed to enjoy getting your sore ass, and I obviously didn't enjoy getting mine, I'd say you got the better end of the deal."

He leaned over and kissed Brian once before he said, "But since you're giving me the loan for school, and keeping me out of dangerous situations with bad employers, I guess I'll call it even."


End file.
